To Griow as one
by JLTricky
Summary: Reposting! Jane and Maura are married and want to adopt a kid or maybe 2!
1. Chapter 1

_**So I know I said I was waiting till after the holidays but I had time and it just flowed on paper. So here it is hope you like it please review.**_

To Grow As One

Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles and doctor Maura Isles had been married for five years and now it was time to grow the Isles family. They decided on adopting a child and were currently playing with the children of the orphanage in downtown, Boston. Jane was playing on the basketball court while Maura was sitting in the bleachers.

"Excuse me can you tell me this word please?"

A little girl no older than 3 asked the sitting doctor.

"Of course sweetie. The word is Africa. Oh your reading about Tortoises. I have one."

"you do. That is so cool. I love Turtles."

"tortoises, Dear."

" Oh right, sorry."

"It's ok sweetie. What's your name little one?"

" My name is Adalynn Kirsten Wilson. I'm 3 years old almost 4. What is your name?"

" I'm Maura. Maura Isles."

" no middles name."

Laughing she answered " oh Maura Dorthea Isles."

" Pretty."

" yours too."

The two tortoises fanatics continued talking while Jane meet a child herself.

"Wow, kid you ok? I'm not the best passer."

" Yeah, I'm ok."

Getting a better look at the child Jane noticed he was wearing a red sox jersey."

"you're a red sox fan?'

" Sure am, no better than the sox. Glad they won the world series. They actually let us watch this year. You a sox fan too?'

" You bet, never miss a opening game. What's your name kid?'

" Liam."

" Liam what?"

" Liam Mathew Wilson. I hate my middle name I'm 7."

" me too. Oh not yours mine. I'm Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles."

" why two last names?'

" I'm a detective. I got married took my wife's last name but the other cops still call me Rizzoli so I just hyphened."

" Nice. you're a cop totally cool."

They continued to talk till the children were called to go inside for lunch.

" Bubby, guess what I meet this really nice lady she's a doctor and I think she likes me. I told her about you and do you think she'll adopt us?"

" I don't know Ady but I meet one too and she's a cop maybe she'll adopt us if the doc doesn't or vice versa."

" Vice versa?'

"never mind."

Jane walked up to Maura who was waiting in the waiting area to be called in to talk to the director of the agency.

"Hey baby, I meet a great boy, he's 7 and loves baseball, basketball and get this red sox. I love this kid already . I want to adopt him."

"well I meet a little girl. She's precious. She loves reading and tortoises.

I want to adopt her, she likes me. Jane you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"for once Maur I think so. Let's adopt both."  
"what's his name Jane?'

"Liam Wilson. what's her name?"

"Adalynn Wilson, she's 3 almost 4 and Honey maybe they are related."

"I don't know but we'll find out."

Sitting and talking to Director Perry, they found out they were in fact brother and sister, but that's not all. They found out that their parents and grandma were killed in the family's house in a arson fire.

The children made it because their father got them out and ran back inside to try and save his wife and mother. They have no other family.

"So ladies as I've explained earlier you sign the papers and they are both all yours and they will be Isles."\

"Maur?"

"Sign them. I'm with you."

"I can't wait to tell them."

Both Wilson children were told they had been adopted. They were worried they would be separated. They were walking to the front door with their limited items they owned. As soon as they arrived they both instantly smiled.

" Hey Liam and Hi Adylynn I'm Jane and yes Maura is my wife and were married and we adopted both of you. We are going to be a family."

Both Children ran and hugged both of their now mothers. Ady crying with excitement and Liam high fiving. They even hugged each other, relieved.

"So Isles children who's ready to go home?'

"Actually Jane shopping. They need clothes and furniture, maybe toys."

Both kids smiling.

"Ok Isles kids who's ready ton go shopping and start our lives as a family?"

Looking at each other and saying goodbye to Miss Perry. Liam grabbed Jane's hand and Ady ran at the \Doctor with her hugging her neck and being carried. They say together

" We are ready!"

_**Please Review sorry for any spelling errors tried to fix and correct as much as I could. Will continue either as one shots and they grow as a family or will just grow they family as a regular frantic. Thanks for reading. Xerox jess**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"well Jane should we start with the girls furniture or the boys furniture?"

'Girls" "boys"

Both kids were so excited to actually own their own stuff they wanted it as soon as possible.

" Liam how bout we let girls go first or better yet Maura you take ady to look at the girls and I'll take Liam to the boys when were done meet at the front desk."

" Ok sounds good but Jane don't forget to get the papers for the things you pick.'

"I won't. See ya later Isles girls." Jane kisses Maura and tickles Ady.

" Ya see you sissy and um should we call you Maura or something else?"

" Whatever you both are comfortable with. We don't call us anything your not ready for."

" Ok Ady come over here."

The two kids huddled in a corner.

"So sis what do you think we should call them?"

" How bout Maura mommy and jane mama?"

"ok but let's do to when were with them alone and then when were all together well tell them all at the same time, understand?"

"ok liam I'm with you."

"ok were ready to go let's go Jane, Bye girls."

Jane and Liam weren't to far from the boys furniture. As soon as they got there Liam instantly found a baseball themed bedroom set, with bats and baseballs on opposite ends of the bed posts.

"Jane look can I get this one please?"

" you bet buddy and we can deck it out in Red sox."

" woo hoo thanks mama."

He said running to huge her. Jane was speechless, just thinking to herself

"He called me mama!"

She grabbed the papers and headed with Liam to the front desk knowing the girls would probably take longer. She took out her phone and called someone to tell them the good news.

Maura and Adalynn walked to the little girls furniture. Ady was so happy, she never saw so many different things before.

" I can have which ever I want?"

Well ask me first then I'm sure you can."

"ok, how bout this one?"

She pointed out an all white and pink set with a canopy top bed.

"of course honey you can have this one. It's really girly."

"I know it is. Really, though I can have this one?'

"of course dear."

Running toward her Maura picked her up hugging her neck Ady let out

" Thanks bunches Mommy!"

Maura was shocked, she could cry. She grabbed the papers for the furniture and they went to meet Jane and Liam at the front desk.

Once they got to the front desk Jane gave Maura the papers for Liam's furniture and took the kids out in the car. When Maura was done she went out to the car as well.

"I went ahead and ordered bed sets and curtains pink and white for Ady and red son for Liam. The guy said it should be here in like 3 days, I paid extra for the rush and till then they can sleep in the guest room. Ready to go get clothes and other things?"

"Sounds great Mommy. Oh and just so you know, me and Ady talked and Maura is mommy and Jane is mama is that ok?"

" That is absolutely ok buddy. Now who's ready to get fun stuff?"

"we are right sissy."

"you bet."

They arrive at the store, with Ady situated in the seat in the cart that Maura was pushing, Liam grabbed Jane's hand , they were set and headed to the boys clothes first.

"How bout 10 sets of jeans and tee shirts and 2 sets so sneakers. Sound good?'

"yeah sounds good Muar. So Liam besides baseball and the sox, what else do you like?"

" I like um ninja turtles and cars."

"All right how bout you pick your shirts and then we'll get your pants."

With Liam taken care of . He got 5 tee shirts with ninja turtles, 2 with cars, 2 red sox , and even a red sox jersey. They got him socks and underwear and headed to the little girls clothes grabbing her socks and panties first. They even grabbed tights, incase she got dresses.

"Ady who do you like, besides tortoises?"

" well I like princesses and fairies."

" How bout a few tee shirts and pants and a few dresses?'

" Sounds great mommy."

So Ady got 3 shirts with Disney princesses and 3 with tinkerbell\. As well as 3 dresses. She even got to get a jumper too.

They headed to the shoes. Liam got 2 sets of sneakers and Ady got 2 sets of sneakers and also dress shoes for her dresses. They got them tooth brushes and hair accessories for Ady and baseball cap for Liam. Then the kids got really excites, Toy Time.

" How many toys are we allowed to get?"

" what do you think Jane?'

I'd say 5 maybe and even a few books?"

"Mama we need books."

" Ok sweetie, and a couple books."

"Ok but bi don't read like Ady."

"well maybe we can get sports books, how's that?"

He just nodded not too excited about the\ books,

Liam choose 2 sport books along with cars and ninja turtles, a ball, glove and bat. Ady choose 3 fairy tale books with princesses in them along with a teddy bear, 2 dolly's, a Barbie and ken set, and a stuffed tortoise. They headed to check out and loaded the car and headed home.

"Mommies, Thank so much for everything."

" Your welcome buddy."

Thanks from me too. Are we going to go to our new home now?'

You bet sweetheart but its not new to us just you too."

" oh Maura I forgot, I called ma while we were waiting for you girls to finish and so don't be surprised if their all here."

" Won't that be a little too much all at once Jane?'

" I don't know but we'll find out."

\

Both kids looked at each other and shook their heads. Liam speaking for both of them said

"This is the best day ever for both of us."

" Us too buddy, us too."

Reaching over she took her wife's hand and kissed it. Maura whispering under her breath

"Us too!"

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So Jane called her ma and explained how they had a really long day and didn't want to bombard the kids with too much at one time but scheduled a family get together for the next weekend. By then everything would be taken care of and hopefully the kids would be settled and comfortable.

They arrived home . They looked in the back seat and saw Ady asleep.

" Shhh Sissy's asleep. It's her nap time and if she's woken up she get's super cranky."

Both woman silently giggled.

" Ok, Maur you get her and Liam and I will get everything from the trunk."

Maura carried Ady inside and laid her down in the guest bed with her new teddy bear. Walking into the living room she saw that Jane and Liam had brought everything inside. She carried everything into the guest room being very quiet. Jo Friday started yelping wanting to go outside.

" You got a dog too?"

" We sure do. Her name is jo Friday. She's my best friend besides Maura. Maura's got a turtle too his names bass."

" Tortoise Jane .you'd think you'd have that by now."

" Maur you do know I do that on purpose just to hear you use that Google mouth of yours." kissing her wife's cheek.

Liam continued playing with Jo Friday and eventually all three went out in the back yard and played with Jo for about an hour. When the back door opened.

"Hello Princess. Did you have a good nap?"

Ady just nodded yes while whipping the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed for Jane to pick her up, which she abridged.

"Sissy come look they got a dog too, her named Jo Friday."

"aren't it our dog too?"

" guess so."

Ady walked over to where Maura was lounging reading what looked to be a medical journal.

" mommy where's your tortoise? Really want to see a real one in person."

" bass sweetheart is his name and he'll come out when he's more comfortable around you."

Jane looked at her watch to see what time it was.

"Hey Liam I think a Sox game is on you want to watch with me?"

"You bet mama who they playing.?"

"I think the Yankees."

"Awesome."

They both practically ran into the house. They lounged on the couch and watched as the game went on. Both Maura and Ady, along with jo came back in side. Maura brought Jane and Liam snacks and drinks, knowing they'd be good till probably dinner.

" Adalynn how would you like to help me make some cookies. We can have some after dinner."

" Oh Boy mommy , chocolate chip? Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Maura had and extra apron she put on ady. It was really big on her.

" looks like were going to have to get you your own apron little one."

They both laughed and continued getting all the ingredients out.

"Jane spaghetti ok for dinner?'

" Sounds good to me, that ok with you two?"

They both just nodded. They were both engulfed in what they were doing. The woman just smiled at each other. The night continued on with the sox wining and cookies made. The kids played with their new toys, while Jane caught up on some paper work, and Maura made dinner. Once it was finished they had their first family dinner.

It was spaghetti, garlic bread, and side salad.

"Babe, this looks great, thanks."

" Yeah , thanks mommy."

Liam just nodded with way too much food in his mouth to talk. They all giggled looking at the small boy acting like a young teenage boy.

" Your welcome, now let's eat up like Liam here."

They continued conversation while eating.

" Mommies, will I be going to school. You know I'm a big boy I'll be going in the second grade."

" yes, young man we have already choose a school for you." Maura said.

" That's right, you'll be going in about 2 weeks. We will make sure you have everything you need too."

What about me? I go to school too?"

" No sweetie, bit you will go to daycare. You'll be able to play with all kinds of kids your age." Jane answered the young girl.

" I hope they like me."

" They will, peanut . Who couldn't like this face?" Maura said kissing her cheek.

" Peanut, I like it."

With dinner done the entire family pitched in cleaning up. Jane and Liam played with his cars for a little , while Maura gave Ady a bath. Then she helped give him one too while Jane and ady snuggled on the couch together. Maura and Liam joined them, bringing with them the cookies, which were made from earlier. When 8 o'clock had rolled around both children brushed their teeth and were tucked into bed. Ady with her teddy bear. They were given hugs and told goodnight.

Jane and Maura went out to the living room. Jane locked the doors and Maura turned everything off. They both changed and brushed their teeth. They cuddled in bed with Jane watching espn and Maura finishing her journal from earlier in the day. A couple hours later and the TV was off and they were snuggling, when they heard the tiniest of knocks. They both sat up and looked at each other. Jane answered the knock.

" Come in."

"Ady sweetie, you ok?"

Ady just shook her head no. Maura pulled her up onto their bed and asked the obvious.

" What's wrong?"

" Liam is asleep and I'm scared in the dark by myself."

" Oh dear. Jane do you mind, well get her a night light tomorrow?"

" No, I don't mind. Come on sweetie, you can sleep with us till we get you a nightlight. Get under the covers. Snuggle to your mommy."

The two woman looked at each other and kissed goodnight and whispered I love you. They all feel asleep with Liam out cold, and Maura asleep snuggling an asleep Ady. The only one who was still up was Jane who at the moment was facing her girls. She whispered under her breath so she wouldn't wake them

" And so it begins, our lives as a family." She was out within 10 minutes. All was quiet in the Isles household, their first day as a family under their belts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a full week since the Wilson children became the Isles children. Everything seemed to fall into place and even though every night Ady would sneak in to sleep with her mommies even after they had got her a nightlight. They didn't know why but they figured it had to be being in a new house. All their furniture had arrived and the kids had their own rooms but today was special. Today they would be meeting their extended family. To make it even more fun for the kids and her nephew TJ who was no 10 years old she schedule to have the get together at the local roller rink.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Maura asked sliding on her heels.

" Mommy, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?"

" Adalynn Kirsten Isles, they will love you. You know why?"

Ady just shook her head no, while her mommy help put on her dress shoes. She choose to wear a dress saying she wanted to look pretty for everyone.

" They will love you sweetie because you're a precious little girl who is now part of their family and who I can't see my life without anymore."

Ady lunged at her mommy putting her arms around her neck and Maura hugging her right back.

"Jane and Liam come on."

" were right here Maur."

" Hey mama don't I look pretty?" Ady asked spinning in her dress.

" Baby girl you look beautiful. Come here peanut."

Jane carried Ady out to the car with Liam following behind. Maura locked the door and noticed an extra quiet Liam.

"hey buddy, why so quiet?"

He just shrugged his shoulders getting into the car. She just figured he was nervous. The car ride to the rink was super quiet.

They arrived at the rink and paid and got their skates. Jane instantly spotting her family and of course an over excited Angela who was overanxious to meet her new grandbabies.

" Ma, everyone, this is Liam and Adalynn. Kiddos this is my ma, my brothers Frankie and Tommy, tj Tommy's son, and my partner korsack and boss cavannah."

" Oh my grandbabies. You both can call me Nana. That's what tj calls me."

Liam thought he was the oldest and saw his sister hiding behind Jane spoke first.

" Nice to meet you all. Hi, nana, and I guess uncles, cuz, and korsak ,and boss."

They all laughed and Angela hugged him. He went over to TJ and they both started getting their skates on instantly becoming friends.

Seeing that her brother wasn't so nervous anymore, Ady came out from hiding and decided to welcome her family.

" Hello family, you can call me Ady. Nana don't I look pretty?"

Both mothers just laughed behind her hearing that for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had put it on that morning.

" You sure do pumpkin. Do you need help with your skates?"

"Yes please,. You know mama calls me peanut. Yours can be pumpkin."

Angela helped Ady with her skates. Everyone else got on their skates except for korsak and cavannah who were competing in the arcade. Maura also had bothered with putting her skates on either. Jane wanted so badly for her to skate with her when couple skate was announced.

"Come on mar, please come skate with me?"

" Jane, I really don't want to."

" You don't know how to skate do you?"

" Yes I do."

Jane looking straight at her with her eyebrow going up, questioning her answer.

" Fine, No I don't ok. I was never taught and well you know my childhood. I didn't have anyone there to teach me."

" Yes, I do know that but come on I'll teach you how. Please?"

" promise you wont let me fall?"

" never, love."

Giving her a kiss, Jane helped put Maura's skates on. They both went out and Jane was holding on to Maura to make sure she wouldn't fall. The best part for Jane was looking around and seeing her kids both with smiles on their faces and even seeing Maura smile.

By the end of the day Liam asked to stay at Tj's house which they said he could . Jane was carrying a sleeping Ady . She had tired out about an hour ago. With hugs and kisses all around everyone was getting in their cars to go home. Liam was almost getting in to Tommy's car when he ran over to his moms and said the 4 words that were yet to be said.

"I love you mommies."

Hugging both and seeing that she was crying. Jane answered for both.

"we love you too buddy. Have fun and we'll see you tomorrow."

Putting Ady in her seat, they headed home.

When they got back home Maura unlocked the door and relocking once they all entered. Jane carried Ady to her room and started changing her, which wasn't easy with her half asleep. Maura let Jo out and then joined her girls in Ady's room.

"Don't forget the nightlight Jane."

" I won't ."

Putting her under the covers they both said good night, kissed her forehead and Jane turned the nightlight on. They both whispered

" We love you baby girl."

And as quiet as a mouse they heard her say back.

" I love you too mommies."

The two wives entered their room and got ready for bed. They got under the covers. Jane started kissing and nipping at Maura's neck.

" Jane, do you think she'll sleep through the night in her own bed?"

" I don't know. Why you ask?"

" Because if you think so then your going to have a great night, if not then we'll just have a night like all the others."

" I think so, I think so." getting overly excited.

" Well then get over here honey it's time to make up for a week."

That night wasn't only the first night they had made love since they adopted the kid but also the first night Liam sleep away from home, and Ady sleep through the night in her own bed.

Jane and Maura were currently asleep, lying naked on top of each other. With slightest of knocks.

" Mommies?"

" Jane, wake up. Ady's at the door."

" Hmmmm."

" get up."

Maura threw on some clothes fast.

" Jane now."

" alright."

Jane threw on what ever clothes she could fine."

" Come in sweetie."

" I'm hungry mommy."

Maura picked up her daughter and placed her on their bed with them.

" Alright sweets, how bout pancakes?"

" OH BOY! Pancakes. Mama Pancakes."

" Yeah, peanut p0ancakes." saying groggily, whipping sleep from her eyes.

They all entered the kitchen. Jane helped maura cook , while Ady played with Jo. Then their was a knock at the door.

" Hey Jane I think this belongs to you?"

" Oh yeah, he sure does."

Moving so Liam can enter and get breakfast.

" Was he good, Tommy?'

" sure was he and Tj played all night in his room."

" well thanks. Liam did you tell your uncle thanks?"

With a mouth full of pancake Liam said " thanks uncle Tommy."

" see ya Janie."

" later."

With the Isles family eating breakfast Liam asked something that had both mothers looking at one another shocked.

" Mommies, me and Tj were talking about how school starts in a week and he's going to be in the 5th grade. He told me when your in the 5th grade you have to sit through a class called Sex Ed. What's Sex mommies?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The mother's just looked at each other, surprised in what their 7 year old son had just asked. Jane was angry but not at Liam but at Tommy and her nephew T.J. The mother's hadn't talked about how to explain anything like this. To them their children were too young for this, so they quickly changed the subject.

They discussed how in a week the children would be going to school and daycare and just like that the subject never came up again. The week passed and before they knew it was the Saturday before they were to start their crazy schedules. Liam was to start second grade, Ady was to go to daycare, and Jane and Maura were to return to BPD. Today was a big day they were going school supply chopping.

"Mommy can I get a really cool book bag." Liam asked while putting on his jacket.

" We will see what they got when we get their. Now where did your sister go?"

" She went back into her room Maur." Jane said letting Jo inside.

" I'll go get her you two go get in the car please."

So as Jane and Liam got into the car Maura went to see what was up with her daughter.

Maura walked to Ady's door and quickly heard the slightest of sniffles.

" Sweetie what's wrong?"

" Liam get's everything. He got to stay at t.j.'s and he get's school. He get's a new book bag and everything. What do I get?"

" Oh dear. Ady, that's just because he's older than you. When you're his age you'll be able to do all that stuff too. Next year you'll be able to go to pre-school and you'll get all the school stuff too. I Promise. Till then you'll spend all the time with us and still be my little girl ok?"

" ok mommy but can I at least get a new lunchbox. I still need lunch."

Maura just giggled and nodded her head. Hugging her daughter and helping her with her jacket the two meet the rest of the family in the car and left to the local office supply store.

Once there they put Ady in the cart and headed toward the book bags first .They ended up getting everything on Liam's list including a sports themed bag and lunchbox and Ady her purse lunch bag.

They checked out and headed home. Unpacking the car, they had dinner, baths, brushed teeth, and were currently all snuggled together on the couch watching the lion king. Liam spoke first.

" Mommy are there really warthogs like pumba?"

" Yes, Liam there are."

" wow."

" They both sure are funny." Ady chimed in.

" They sure are, but we know two more that are just as funny." Jane said while tickling her giggling daughter. By the time the movie was over they had two sleeping kids. Putting them to bed and getting ready for bed themselves . They both climbed into bed. Jane's arm around Maura playing with her blonde curls and Maura listening to Jane's heart beat.

" Honey can you believe we've been a family for almost two weeks already?"

" No I can't but it sure feels right don't you think?" Jane asked responding to Maura's previous question.

" It sure does."

They kissed each other goodnight and not taking long for them both to be fast asleep. They would have a long day, because it was Sunday dinner.

The next day Maura was currently starting on calling everything for Ady's upcoming birthday party which would be on the following Saturday and not sure how busy they'd be during the week decided to get everything taken care of especially before everyone came over for Sunday dinner. The kids were playing with their toy having Jane play with them but she was having difficulty playing Ken with Ady and racing a cars with Liam. Maura had gotten most of the planning done and right in time with the door bell being rung. Jane answered .

" Hey ma."

" hi sweetie."

" Nana." Ady said running toward Angela.

"Hi , pumpkin. How's my girl?"

" good. I start daycare tomorrow . Bubby starts school."

"Liam you ready for school tomorrow?"

" I guess nana. Just kinds nervous starting at a new school and all."

" They will both do great ma. They are Rizzoli and isles. I have all the faith in them."

" me too." Maura piped in walking in to the kitchen.

" Oh hello Maura dear."

" hi Angela will you help me cook."

" of course dear."

" Mommy, can I help too?"

Ady had become very interested in helping Maura and Angela both cook when ever she could. If you could say Girly girl.

" Not this time honey think you would just be in the way but if you want you can go get your book and sit at the bar with mommy and nana?"

" oh boy I'm there." Running off to get one of her princess books.

As the evening continued on the rest of the family came over. Frankie , Tommy, T.J. was back a t Lydia's, korsak , and cavannah, who was getting even closer to Angela as time was going by. The night ended around 8, everyone knowing that the next day was going to be busy. With everything cleaned up and the kids cleaned and ready for bed. Liam was first to bed tucked in.

" ok budding your all set and we'll get you up about 6:30."

" ok mama love you both. " he said instantly falling asleep.

" we love you too."

Maura shut his door once her wife was out and they both headed toward Ady's room.

Jane was first to talk.

"alright baby girl time for bed."

Tucking her in. Giving her hugs and kisses.

" Mama can I have a glass of water."

"sweets you already have had one. I know your nervous about tomorrow but you'll be fine."

One more hug and kiss from both her mommies.

" Love you mommies."

" we love you too Ady night." Maura stated turning on her nightlight and shutting her door with a little crack left.

The two mother's went into their room and went to bed quickly as well nervous themselves about the upcoming day that would most likely become their everyday routine. It was about 1am Jane and Maura were fast asleep. Jane was out snoring and Maura was awoken to a sudden crash. She quietly and quickly put her robe on and went in search of what the sound was. She found it rather quickly, in the kitchen.

" Adalynn Isles what do you think your doing?"

" Mommy I wanted a drink."

" what are you doing up?"

" I haven't been to sleep. I'm scared."

" darling come sit with me .I want to tell you something about me that I hope will help you."

They both sat on the couch. Maura cuddling her daughter.

" I was and am a lot like you sweetie. I have brains and when I was a kid I didn't have a lot of friends. In fact I didn't have any because I was socially awkward and nobody liked me for me. I didn't have a friend until I became an adult and meet my best friend. Someone who liked me for me and I didn't have to change for her."

" is it mama?"

" Yes , It is your mama. But Ady the reason I'm telling you this is I want you to know that you just be you and don't change yourself to make friends and just be yourself because no matter what you'll always have your family and when you do make friends you'll know they like you for you. We love you for you and you'll find friends too."

" I love you too mommy."

They hug and kiss each others cheeks.

" That help? You think we can go get some more sleep?"

" Yes mommy, but can I sleep with you and mama please just tonight?"

" ok, but be super quiet."

They feel asleep and didn't wake again until Maura's alarm was going off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The alarm went off at 6am . Everyone was pretty quiet while getting ready. Two very nervous kids and two rushing moms made for quit the morning. They were all dressed and were eating breakfast and finished . They put their coats on and were waiting outside for Liam's bus.

"ok buddy you remember what bus you ride? Your teacher's name? oh and don't forget nana's picking you up here when you get off the bus." Maura said franticly trying her best to make sure he looked his best.

" yes I remember mommy. I ride bus number 14 there and back. My room number is 207 with Miss. Allen. I know nana be getting me off the bus with sissy."

" ok I'm sorry just wanting to make sure."

She had tears start for miming.

" Maur he'll be fine."

She just nodded as the bus pulled up. Liam gave both his moms hugs and kisses goodbye and saying good luck to his sister. He stepped onto the bus.

" nana will pick you up off the bus. " Maura screamed.

Jane just grabbed her wife around the waist kissing her forehead. They all waved at him and he waved back as the bus drove off.

They loaded Ady into their car and headed towards Lil, Petite academy. The mothers glanced at each other as they could tell their daughter was super nervous because she was so quiet and had been all morning. They arrive and entered the daycare and signed Ady in. Ady was holding both her moms hands while they walked to her room. At the door they hugged and said their goodbyes. Ady went to open the door but stopped and turned to her moms.

" I Love you." She said with tears pouring down her little cheeks.

Jane was first to comfort her.

" Honey, we love you too. You'll be fine ."

" Ady, you just remember what I told you last night ." Maura wiped her tears more hugs and kisses were exchanged.

" nana will pick you up when your done and we'll be home around dinner time ok." Jane said as she opened the door and their daughter entered. The two woman exited and were on their way to their first day at the precinct since they adopted the kids.

Arriving at BPD Maura and Jane kissed goodbye while Jane went into the office and sat at her desk, to catch up on some stacked paperwork. Maura headed to the morgue to do an autopsy that was unrelated to any homicide. Around lunch Maura meet Jane in the BPD café. They ordered lunch and they noticed Angela was rather busy.

" hey Ma, why the rush?"

" well I'm busy and I got to get the grandbabies in 4 hours."

" where's Stanley?"

" well for me to get the grandkids I work morning Stanley get's night so when I get here he has this place destroyed so it gives me extra work."

" Angela if getting the kids Is a problem we can figure something else out."

" don't even say that Maura I love those kids. They are more important than well anything."

" Thanks Ma."

" Just as much as all 4 of my kids."

She hugged both of her daughters and went back to cleaning Stanley's mess. The detective and doctor paid and walked to the elevator. Inside Maura couldn't help but ask what they both were thinking.

" I wonder how the kids are doing?"

They both went back to work both thinking that same thing.

At that exact moment Liam was walking into his school's cafeteria. His morning was rather boring. All he did was get papers his moms needed to sign and getting rules of the classroom the day had been dull. When it became lunch time, he got nervous not knowing where to sit. When a boy nudged him.

" Hey, your new right?"

" Yeah, I am. I'm Liam."

" hey I'm Chris. Do you want to sit with me and my friends? We have the same teacher all of us miss. Allen, right?"

" yeah love to eat lunch with you all and yea miss. Allen."

Liam sat with Chris and his other friend Kyle, Matt, and Zach. They quickly became Liam's friends as well.

His day continued to get better and he played with his new friends at recess, hoping his sister's day was going just as good.

Across town at Lil Petite's, it was Ady's lunchtime as well. The morning all Ady did was read in the corner trying her best to stay as far away from everyone. The teacher Mrs. Watson had done arts and crafts and Ady sat at a table by herself and drew a picture of her new family. But at this moment it was lunchtime. They ate in the classroom and so Ady ran and got her new purse lunch bag and sat.

" hey I really like your lunch bag. It looks just like my mommy's purse." A little blonde girl sat by Ady.

" Thanks. My mommies got it for me."

" You have two mommies?"

" Yes, I do."

" Neat , I wish I had two moms. I'm Allyson but my friends call me Ally so you can call me Ally."

" Ok Ally, I'm Adalynn but everyone call me Ady."

" That's great Ally and Ady. Best Friends?"

" Best friends."

The two best friends continued chatting through their lunch and Ady became more and more less nervous. It became nap time and Ally insisted on them sleep next to each other. So they placed their mats next to each other and as Ady drifted to sleep she had the biggest smile.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Angela picked Ady up and they meet Liam at his bus stop. She feed them a snack of peanut butter and fluff Ady instantly had to tell them both about her new best friend and as Angela helped Liam with his spelling words Ady continued to tell them about Ally.

" Liam next word is worst?"

" wors ."

" good job . They continued till his entire list was finished.

Around dinner time both moms came home. Jane carrying take out for dinner knowing everyone was exhausted from their first days. Angela stayed for dinner but left shortly after around 7 . The gave both kids baths and Maura signed Liam's paperwork. Jane hung Ady's picture on the fridge .Around 8 They tucked Ady into bed who couldn't stop talking about Ally and eventually she drifted of to sleep. The two walked to the next room to tuck in their son. Jane tucked him in while Maura picked up his dirty clothes.

" Buddy, you haven't said much about how school went."

" Not much happened mommies. I made a few friends but the rest was boring."

" What's your friends names?"

" Chris, Kyle, Matt, and Zach."

" oh wow. You made tons of friends. Why didn't you tell us earlier." Maura asking joining them on the edge of his bed.

" Ady was much more nervous about making friends and I didn't want to take away that she made one friend and I made more than one. I wanted her to stay happy."

" You're a great older brother." Maura said kissing his forehead and Jane doing the same. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep as well.

The mother's were snuggling on the couch watching the nightly news.

" sounds like they both had a good day."

" Yeah I just hope it continues to be great."

" Maura you worry too much. Just be happy."

" I a. I'm just being a mother."

" I know I'm just the calmer mother."

They giggled. They went to bed as the news was finishing up. The rest of the week went smoothly. The two woman had caught a case but was solved quickly and the kids were both happy and more comfortable each day at school. Both having fun with their new friends. Before they knew it, it was Saturday Morning and Jane had taken the kids and Jo Friday to the park as Angela was helping Maura set up. Ady's 4th birthday would be under way in just a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Running around, you could tell that Maura was a little stressed. She had sent Jane and the kids to the park and had Angela come over early to help her set up for Ady's surprise birthday party. She hadn't invited a lot of people just Jane's family, Her mother's Constance and Hope as well as Cailin. She had called Ady's new friend but since it was on short notice wasn't quit sure if her mother would let her come. By lunch time everyone was there except Ally. Maura had told Jane not to come home till around 1 so when they had arrived at 1 she got extra nervous.

" ok everyone hid their here." She ran over turned the lights off and hid herself.

Jane unlocked the door and made sure that Ady went first and as soon as jane turned the lights on Ady was definitely surprised.

" Surprise Happy Birthday Ady!" Everyone yelled.

" Thanks. So much. I never had my own party before,: smiling ear to ear and hugging her blonde mother,

" well sweetie you both will never have to worry about that again."

" Thanks mommy."

" Ok let's eat and then we'll have cake and ice cream and then maybe presents." Jane said starting the food line.

" I'm all for the cake and presents mama."

" I bet you are peanut." sitting Ady's plate in front of her.

While everyone was eating everyone had small talk.

" So darling are you liking daycare?" Constance asked her granddaughter

" I Love it now Grandma. I made a friend. Her name is Ally. I wish she was here for my birthday."

Maura looked at jane and smiled. Jane knew Maura tried hard to get Ally there.

" How about you Liam you like school?"

" I guess. It's school and I'm not a big fan of school but I sure do like recess."

Once everyone had finished eating Maura and Jane worked on putting candles on her cake. Maura choose a princess cake with a big 4 candle and 4 smaller ones around the big helped her light the candles and nodded toward her ma and Angela turned the lights out. They carried the cake and placed in front of Ady. Everyone became to sing.

" Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Ady happy birthday to you."

" blow out the candles sweetie and make a wish."

" ok mommy." she closed her eyes and blew her candles out.

" what did you wish for dear?"

" Mommy if I tell you it won't come true."

" oh ok."

Maura and jane served everyone cake and ice cream.

After cake and ice cream Ady got real excited. She finally got to open her presents.

" Which one first?" Maura asked as she sat beside Ady to help her.

" Nana's"

Maura gave her Angela's present and she tore the paper right off inside was a apron just her size with her name sown on it with little pumpkins surrounding it. She ran to her nana and hugged her so tight.

" Thanks bunches nana. Now I can bake and cook with you and mommy all the time."

" you bet sweetie just now you'll have a apron that actually fits you."

They hugged once more and then Ady continued unwrapping her presents.

Frankie had got her a pink red sox jersey and Tommy and T.J. had got her the matching hat. Korsak got her a kids police bad and a BPD shirt in her size. Cavannah got her a gift card to build a bear. Constance gave her a necklace with her initial on it , hope got her a kids medical bag, and cailin thought she was cute giving her 4 bucks. It was Liam's turn to give his sister his present. Their moms agreed he could get her a present with reasonable price. Ady opened the bag and instantly hugged her brother and had tears in her eyes. Thanking him quietly.

" What is it sweetie?" Maura asked curious.

Ady couldn't speak so she handed it to her mother.

" Oh Liam this is so cute."

" Ma helped she bought the frame for me."

He had got her a hot pink picture frame with tortoises on it, inside the frame was the only picture the two kids had up to becoming an Isles. Liam was 6 and Ady was 2. They were at the only holiday party the agency had thrown for the kids.

" You're a great big brother." Maura said kissing Liam's forehead.

After unwrapping all her presents there was a knock at the door.

" I wonder who that could be." Jane asked walking to open the door.

" ALLY." Ady screamed and they ran to hug each other.

" Hello I'm Ally's mother Ashley Moore," Shaking Jane's hand.

" Nice to meet you. I'm jane Rizzoli-Isles and this is my wife Maura Isles.'

" Nice to meet you both. Sorry were late."

" it's fine. Glad she could make it."

" I'll pick her up at 7 ."

" sounds good ."

They joined everyone else in the living room. Ady was unwrapping her present from Ally. She had Got her a bff bracelet and she showed Ady that she had the other half.

" Thanks Ally."

The party ended at 7 with everyone leaving. Liam decided to stay at T.J.'s and Jane made sure Tommy knew they didn't want a rerun of next time. All the family had left and Ally's mom had come to get her and promised that Ally could come over the following weekend. The Isles girls all started cleaning everything up. It was about an hour later and they had finished. Jane looked over at Maura and she nodded.

" So Ady you still have one more present to unwrap before bed.." Maura said sitting down on the couch with her daughter.

" I do?"

" yep, but you got to tell mama your ready."

" I'm ready mama, I'm ready , I'm ready." Jumping up and down everyone giggled as jane brought in a box that had a open end on it cover the present.

" Ady just take the top off. The bottom stays on the table."

" ok mama."

Ady lifted the box and reveled her present.

She had the biggest eyes and her mouth was wide open. Inside was a baby tortoise of her own.

" My wish came true. Thank you, Thank you." She hugged her moms both overly excited.

" What are you going to name her?"

" It's a girl?"

" yep. What's going to be her name?" The blonde asked.

" Ummm I don't know yet."

It was her bed time so she did her bedtime routine and put her tortoise on her bedside table . She crawled in under her covers and her mothers covered her up.\

" Goodnight sweetie. You sleep tight and happy birthday my baby girl." Maura said kissing her head and hugging her.

" Same from me peanut," Jane did the same as Maura.

" Thanks so much for my birthday party. It was the best birthday ever. Love you both ."

" we love you too." they both said turning her nightlight on and cracking her door. But before they cracked it Ady had one more thing to say.

" Wait, mommies how about squirted."

" huh."

" Squirtet. For my tortoise."

" Sounds good sweetheart. Goodnight. Love you."

" Love you both too."

They two mother's locked up and did their own bedtime routine. They were cuddling and kissing each other.

" You are the best mother."

" Not true jane."

" yes you are."

" Nope cause you are."

" Tie."

"deal."

" That was the best party ever."

" Yeah, it was. I hope all their parties are like that."

" me too."

" Maur ?"

" yeah?"

" We really are a family now aren't we?"

" we sure are Jane."

They looked up and smiled at each other, both happy.

" We are the Isles Jane and we'll be a Happy, united family as we grow as one and we will be just like every other family." Maura said kissing her wife.

" Baby you want your present?"

" I sure do."

They continued to kiss becoming more passionate until Jane gave Maura here present of Love.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 10 years since the Isles children had been adopted. Ady was now 14 and a freshman in high school and Liam a senior at 17. Maura had left her title as chief medical examiner to Susie Chang and Jane was now the lieutenant and had flexible hours. They were all sitting Liam last baseball game. He was working toward a no hitter and Ady was working toward finishing her geometry homework.

" Ady why don't you put that away and watch your brother?"

" Because ma I have 4 more hours of homework waiting at home. It's what I get for taking all advance classes, Oh and it's Adalynn for the hundredth time."

" well excuse me. Teenagers."

" I heard that."

" you were suppose to."

" Jane I have two teenagers not three and Adalynn quit being a cranky teenager to your ma."

" Mom."

" You heard me. He is doing so well."

" I know Maur. I'm so proud of him he got that scholarship to Boston University."

" Me too. That means he'll be close to home."

The game was almost over needing one more strike to have a no hitter and then Liam did exactly that.

" Yes. A no hitter. That's my boy."

" Yes he is and mine too."

Liam's team had won 8-0 with his no hitter. They got home around 8 with Adalynn going straight upstairs to work on her history project with Alyson on skype. Liam was in the shower getting ready for his date with his girlfriend Kirsten. Leaving the mother's with a very rare alone time.

" Can you believe we've been married for almost 15 years?"

" Yes I can."

" Really?"

" Jane, I love you but yes I can."

" ok. I get it I'm not the easiest person but either are you and I love you too." Kissing the side of her wife's head.

" mom I'll be home by midnight. Promise."

Liam had come down from the stairs.

" ok but you be careful."

" I will and tomorrow ma we'll go to the batting cages."

" what? Why?"

" because in two months I'll graduate and then I'll be off to college. I want to do something with each one of you. Including Ady."

" ok. Have fun and be careful."

" see you later. Love you both."

" us too."

Liam left and they were really alone now.

" Babe you know what I can't believe?"

" what's that Maur?"

" That we've had those kids for 10 years."

" Yeah that's hard to believe."

" we've definitely have had our challenges but I wouldn't have changed a thing."

" Me either. I Love our family and I'll continue to love it."

" Me too Honey."

They kissed each other like they had year after year. They'd continue to as their family continued to grow as one.


End file.
